Hermione & Ron Saga
by Quietpensive
Summary: My version of the Hermione & Ron romance. It includes how it began, where its headed & the troubles on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Ronald always admired Hermione from a far. Ever since he first saw her at the sorting ceremony, he knew she was the one. They were both now, in their third year and he thought it was time for him to pluck up the courage to introduce himself. He always was nervous when it came to girls, for instance one time in Charms class, when he had to become partners with Lavender Brown, he started to gag when he tried to say "hello."

During the first day of winter holidays, Ron decided, this was the time to do it. This was the time to finally talk to Hermione, to tell her how he's felt about her all this time. The only problem was, he didn't know where to begin. How could he say to this stranger, that he'd been longing, yearning and watching her? He didn't want to come across as a stalker because that would scare her off and he didn't want to be portrayed as a creep. So after all of this deliberation, he decided it was either now or never.

Hermione was sitting by the fireplace, in one of the old arm chairs. She was just sitting there alone, looking into the flames, deep in thought. Ron approached her, saying in his head "here it goes." He cleared his throat and started his speech. "Umm, hey, I just wanted to tell that you, that I, ummm like you. I've been watching you all these years and I don't want to be creepy or anything, I mean, ummm, I just wanted to let you know that I love everything about you. I love the way you laugh when you hear a joke, the way your eyes sparkle when you get an answer right in class, the way you do that nervous giggle, when you feel and uncomfortable and the genuine way you seem to care for people. I know that this might sound weird, but I was just wondering, better yet, I was just hoping that you would give me a chance....Before you say no, because you probably will, I just want to let you know that no matter what, your great." He felt so stupid, he faced turned bright orange, then he stuttered, "Oh, uh, my, my na...me is Ron, by the way, Ron..ald Weasley."

She was stunned, her mouth hanging wide open. Never in her wildest dreams would she expect someone to say this to her. She was deeply flattered but also deeply relieved, because she liked him too. Maybe she didn't notice him as early as he had noticed her but for the past few months, he was checking him out. She just didn't have the nerve to come up and talk to him on her own.

She finally replied, after closing her open mouth, with "I know who you are Ron and I like you too.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald couldn't believe what he was hearing, never in a million years would he have thought that the feeling was mutual, in fact, he never thought she knew he existed. He just stood there, transfixed. She continued to speak "You know, since we're here alone, I would like it if we could get to know each other. I don't know about you, but I like the peace and quiet. I'm not much for crowds." This was music to Ron's ears, because he wasn't into any of that stuff either and he told her so.

They moved over to the couch, where they could both face the fire and have a conversation. They started talking about what the like to do. They both enjoyed sitting by fire, reading books, hanging out with friends and making others laugh. They discussed their families, what they would like in a relationship and about life, in general. When night started to fall, they realized that they'd been talking for 10 hours straight.

Right now, it was midnight and neither one of them wanted to go to bed. "Hey, would you like to come upstairs to my dormitory?" asked Hermione. Ron quickly replied "Sure I would, I would like that a lot!!" he couldn't help but sound excited. Hermione lead the way. He knew nothing was going to happen, because they both realized from their previous conversation that they were not into pre-marital sex. But all the same, being alone with her in her bed was not an everyday occurrence.

When they got into her bed, they laid down next to each other. Ronald moved closer, so they could cuddle. They started up a conversation with each other now and then, but dialogue really wasn't needed. The fact that they both knew that they found their other half was enough. They cuddled under the sheets, till they were tired and fell asleep in each other arms. At 6am the sun started to rise, the usual rush of morning owls swooping outside woke Hermione. The sight of Ron lying there, still asleep, next to her, made her smile. She couldn't believe she finally found the right guy for her. Even though they just made it official last night, she knew deep in her soul that he was the one for her. She read about this type of connection in books. When two magical people are meant to be together, it ignites this spark in their hearts that is undeniable. Only these two can feel it and the feeling is indescribable. She knew that people waited a lifetime, to find their soul mate. She felt lucky. She knew she was lucky.

They kissed each other tenderly, only stopping to talk about their wants and fears. They laughed at each other's stupid jokes and told childhood stories. They didn't eat all day; it was if love was all they needed to sustain themselves. By this time, it was nightfall and they cuddled under the covers some more. Ronald loved the way she smelled, her slim waist, the way her 5'6 frame fit perfectly on his 6'1 physique. He whispered in her ear "I love you" and she look at him and asked "so fast? Are you sure?" he looked deeply into her eyes and said loud and clear "I've never been sure of anything more in my life" and he kissed her nose. Hermione smiled, she knew he was telling the truth, even though to an outsider it would seem too premature. Her heart was telling her that she loved him too, but she was too afraid to say it. Not from the fear of him not feeling the same way, because obviously he did, but from the fact that by her saying it, her heart and soul would be his forever. She couldn't bear the thought of that, if he decided to break her heart one day. As if he was reading her mind, he decided to reassure her "you don't have to tell me you love me now, I understand if you don't or you're scared to say it. One thing I want you to know though is that I will never hurt you, NEVER. My heart is yours and I will do everything in my power to keep you near. I just hope you never break my heart, because I would fall apart." Tears started to flow from Hermione's eyes, she was so relieved and touched she couldn't control herself. They flowed down her face, but through the tears came a smile, she gave him a wet kiss and said "you know what? I love you too and I don't care who knows it."

During the remaining winter holidays, Ronald and Hermione got even closer. They would spend time cuddled up in bed together or sitting by the fire roasting marshmallows. One thing was for certain though and it was that, they're romance wasn't going to die anytime soon. Hermione loved being in Ron's arm, folded up in his lap and he loved playing her protector. In his head, he already made a promise, that no harm would come her way, because he would protect her from everything and everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

All the students came back, the day before class started. No one was surprised to see Ron and Hermione together. Many people knew that Ron liked Hermione; she was all he ever talked about. People were surprised though, that his feelings were reciprocated. Hermione never told anyone she liked Ron. I guess she had them all fooled.

The boys who had a little crush on Hermione because she was indeed pretty got over it after awhile. One boy did not. Seamus Finnagin was known by the Gryffindors as the "Stubborn Ass." His friends, (even though only few) considered him an ass because he never took "no" for an answer. He believed that "no" actually meant yes. For instance, if he wanted a piece of your sandwich or to borrow your pen and you said "no" he would take it anyways.

When he saw Hermione kissing Ron against the wall in the common room, a monster awoke inside of him. Jealousy had his ears turn red and his breathing grew unsteady. He was ready to rip Ron's head off, but then he thought. He thought that he didn't want to make it obvious that he was jealous. He wanted to get to Hermione but in a more subtle way, it didn't matter to him if Ron was with her, he was going to get her one way or another. So he decided that he would get her alone to make his move. More quickly than he had thought, his chance came.

Ron and Hermione had every class together except for Herbology. Herbology was the last class of the day for Hermione, which ended at 4:30 on Fridays. Ron's last class was Potions, which ended at 3:30. During this time Ron would be playing fanged Frisbee with his twin brothers outside, trying to pass the time.

Fortunately for Seamus, there was Ron to get in the way of his plan. He strolled over to Hermione asking her "could I be your partner for the day?" seeing as everyone was already paired up, Hermione had no choice. When class ended, Seamus deliberately dropped a pot full of soil on the floor, so Hermione would help him clean it up. When they finished cleaning up the mess, they were the last ones left in the greenhouse. Hermione turned to leave and Seamus grabbed her ass.

She turned around and slapped him across his face. His mouth formed a wicked smile and he grabbed her around the waist and drove his tongue in her mouth. She resisted, squirmed and tried to push him away, but it was no use, he was simply too strong. He started to pull down her uniform skirt, but then the greenhouse door smashed open. Ron was standing there mad as hell, looking like he was ready to kill Seamus. Ron ran with lightening speed, towards Seamus who was now backing away towards the glass wall. He wasn't scared, this was part of his plan to make Ron jealous and not trust Hermione. He knew that Ron would pick her up from class as he always did and would be just in time to see them kiss. Ron yelled "You sick son of a .." at Seamus and punched him square in the nose, then they started to brawl. No teachers were around to stop the fight so it continued for awhile until Hermione, who was watching from the sidelines in fear, used a spell to repel them from one another.


	4. Chapter 4

After breaking up the fight, were both parties ended up with broken noses, Ron and Hermione walked back to the common room.

"So what was that all about?" asked Ron, holding a tissue over his nose.

"What was, what about? I don't know how long you were standing there for, but Seamus came on to me" said Hermione.

"Are you sure you didn't ask for it?" inquired Ron.

"No I didn't. How could even ask me something like that?" Hermione yelled in disgust. She stormed off to the tower, leaving Ron to sulk in the corridor.

Later that evening, Hermione still hadn't spoken to Ron. She was in the common room, finishing her Charms assignment due tomorrow. Ron was staring at her from across the room. He felt foolish for letting his anger get the best of him. He knew Hermione would never cheat on him, but deep inside he couldn't help feeling that he might lose her one day. This was one insecurity he couldn't shake. Also, the fact that Seamus' lips touched hers was enough to make him throw up a week's worth of food. The thought of that guy mad his insides cringe. Now he knew, he had to be on the lookout for Seamus' next move.

"Go over and talk to her, man" said Fred, who was playing wizarding chess with George.

"Yeah, stop being a lame Ron, if I had a girl like that, I wouldn't want her mad at me. How did you even get her to be your girlfriend? Did you use a love spell? I doubt it, you're not that skilled in wand work" chortled Fred.

"Stuff it" said Ron as he made his way towards Hermione. Just as he was about to reach Hermione, Neville stepped in front of him and blocked his path.

"Hey Ron, I heard you got into a fight with Seamus today because Hermione was cheating on you with him" inquired Neville.

"Who told you such crap? I did get into a fight with that jerk, but Hermione wasn't cheating on me. That fool tried to push his way onto my girl!!!" yelled Ron.

The whole common room froze and turned to look at him. Seamus was in the background, whispering.

"If you have something to say Seamus, than say it to my face" said Ron, his face turning red. Seamus walked smoothly towards Ron, till they were almost nose to nose. Hermione was looking from Ron to Seamus nervously, waiting to intervene.

"Yeah, I do have something to say to your smelly face actually" Seamus said loudly, so the whole common room could hear. "If you were taking care of business, like you should, your girl wouldn't have to come to me."

"That's it!!!" Ron screamed, jumping on Seamus. Everybody except Hermione was screaming "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT". Hermione lifted her wand and bellowed "SEPARTICA" and Seamus and Ron blasted apart.

They both lay on the tower floor, panting and glaring at each other. Ron stormed off to his dormitory leaving everyone behind.


	5. Chapter 5

After pacing alone in his dormitory for a few hours, Ron started to cool down. The whole situation got out of hand & he wondered how much damage he had done to his relationship with Hermione. He went to bed, hoping a goodnights sleep, would help him for tomorrow.

When he woke up, he felt refresh, but then the thoughts of last night, crept their way back into his mind. He had to talk to Hermione soon.

It was early Saturday morning & only the early birds were up. Ron rushed & put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, some sneakers & was out the door, heading to the common. To his surprise, Hermione was already there, sitting on the couch. He walked cautiously towards her, preparing for her wrath.

Ron sat down next to her, keeping a foot of distance between them, to give her space. Hermione moved closer & sat in his lap. She just sat there, in his arms, not saying a word, with her eyes closed.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry" Ron said.

"I know" Hermione said calmly.

"I'll try to keep my temper in check from now on" he said.

"Okay" & she kissed his lips.

"I thought you would be mad at me" he said.  
"I was, but then I realized, that if someone came at me, that way, I would probably react the same way" she said. "You're not the only one with a temper here, buddy" poking Ron in the side.

"Two hot-heads, in a relationship. Nice" he said sarcastically.

"Birds of a feather flock together" she added.

After that, they decided to head on down to breakfast, hand in hand. There was hardly anyone there, seeing as it was still very early. They ate bacon & eggs, and then took a stroll outside.

"Should we go back inside, for our jackets?" Hermione asked, as the cold winter chill reached them.

"No, I have a way of keeping us both warm" he smirked.

"Oh really now, how?" she asked.

"You'll just have to wait & see" he said.

He grabbed her hand & led her to the forbidden forest. He knew a secret path that no creatures ventured through. The cluster of trees, made it dark & a perfect place not to be seen. He conjured up a blanket & they laid down on it.

"So why have you been hiding this spot from me, mister?" Hermione asked.

"I was just waiting for the right time" he said.

It was relatively warmer here. Their body heat & the trees, kept out the cold.


	6. Chapter 6

As they lay down on the blanket, which seemed to be warmed by magic, they gazed up into the sky. They watched Hagrid's hippogriffs fly back and forth, enjoying the skies. They cuddled for the whole morning and the sound of their grumbling stomachs, told them it was time to come back inside for lunch.

They ventured back towards the castle, hand in hand, in love with each other. When they settled down in the Great Hall to eat, Neville ran over to them, looking alarmed.

"Ron, you have to come quick!" he screamed.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because you're bed has been set on fire, as well as all your things" Neville said. When he saw how livid Ron was, he added "it's okay though, the house elves put it out in time, but all your belongings are ruined."

He kissed Hermione on the lips, as he departed with Neville to their dormitory; he knew a kiss from her would settle his nerves somewhat. When he reached his bed, he wasn't surprised by how much debris there was. His sheets were burnt to a crisp; his school trunk was reduced to ashes. The only thing he had left to his name, were the clothes on his back, his wand in his pocket and his books on his desk by the window. To Neville surprise, Ron laughed.

"Umm, what's so funny?" Neville asked, confused.

"Life" he said. "I know who did this, but at the end of the day it doesn't matter. There wasn't anything valuable in there it, just old pajamas and hand me down robes. My prized possession is downstairs, eating breakfast without me, so if you would excuse me." And he left.

Neville understood completely.

He reached the hall and Hermione looked up at him with deep concern. Ron sat back down and held her tight, kissing her forehead. He looked deep into her eyes and said that everything was fine. Seamus was glaring across down the table, clearly disappointed that his plan of burning Ron's possessions didn't work out too well. He soon was filled with fear of what might happen to him, once Ron told a teacher.

Ron wasn't going to tell Professor McGonagall, at least not yet. He wanted to make Seamus sweat. He didn't know what Seamus' angle was, but he was sure he would find out soon. If Seamus actually thought that damaging his stuff and trying to hit on his girlfriend, would break them up or make his life miserable, he had another thing coming. All Seamus' plans, would come right back on him. Karma is a bitch.

"Baby, what happened, is all your stuff ruined?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, in a matter of speaking" said Ron

"What do you mean "in a matter of speaking?"" asked Hermione.

"I still have you and to me, that's the most important thing of all. Before all these incidents, I would have blown up and flew off my lid, but I've tamed my anger and put things in perspective. As long as you're by my side and my future wife, I have everything."

"Oh, Ron" grabbing him around the neck and looking into his eyes, with her watery eyes, "but your stuff…" she said.

"Shh, it doesn't matter" he whispered and kissed her on the lips.

"Do you know who did this?"It must have been Seamus, I mean who else could have done it?" she inquired.

"Don't worry about it and don't say anything to anyone. I'll handle this" he said.

"Oh boy, I don't like where this is going" she said, with a worried look.


	7. Chapter 7

Neville, Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus shared a dormitory together, so the opportunities for Ron's revenge were endless.

Ron told his parents what happened to his clothes and they did the best they could to replace it. His mom knitted him some more sweaters, found a few pairs of Charlie's old pajamas and Bill's old robes. Ron didn't complain, it was out of his control and getting mad at the situation, wouldn't help.

Ron used Harry's invisibility cloak, to sneak into Hermione's dormitory at night and climb into bed with her. When he returned to his dormitory at three o' clock, he placed the cloak under Harry's pillow and whispered "thanks man." Harry would just grunt in his sleep.

When Ron went to his bed, he was surprised to see Seamus sitting up in bed, with his eyes closed. Ron got cozy in his new sheets (provided by the house elves) and sat up, staring at him. Eventually Seamus opened his eyes, sensing someone staring at him and looked frightened. He closed his curtains quickly and went to bed. Ron smiled, fluffed his pillow and began to dream about Hermione.

The next day, after having a troubled sleep, Seamus woke up. The dormitory was empty and he was grateful. He didn't want to have to face Ron. As he yawned, the door opened. Ron came in, carrying his towel to put away. Seamus gave a lurch.

"Morning Seamus" said Ron, turning to face him. Seamus said nothing. "Oh what happened, cat got your tongue? I know what you did and you're not going to get away with it."

Seamus decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, not very convincing.

"Oh, please. I know you set my things on fire and you have the hots for Hermione. When are going to give up?" Ron asked.

"You think you're big and bad because no one is in here, think you're going to beat me up? Fuck you dude, you have nothing on me." Seamus said. He rose from the bed, walked towards Ron and looked him dead in the face and said, "As for your girlfriend, you can't protect her forever. Who knows when I'll get her alone and she does something against her will."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" asked Ron.

"What I'm saying is, when you're not around her, I will have sex with her."

Ron pushed Seamus on the floor so hard, he spat blood and smiled.

"Go ahead and tell on me, I'll just deny it, you have no proof of anything and my parents have power in the ministry. They'll have your dad out of a job so fast, before you could even say 'snitch'." Seamus threatened.

He left the dormitory.

Ron didn't know what do. All he knew was that he had to be by Hermione's side at all times. There were too many things at risk: his dad's reputation and job and Hermione. He wouldn't tell anything to anyone about what Seamus had said, this was war. Way past general dislike. His first stop would be to Professor. Sprout, to see if he could add Herbology to his schedule. He couldn't have Hermione anywhere near this fool, without him.

Professor Sprout gave him the okay to join her class. She felt flattered that he seemed to take an interest in Herbology. When Ron and Hermione reached the greenhouse for class the next day, Hermione kissed him goodbye, to her surprise he didn't walk away, just into the class with her.

"Sweetie, you're not in this class" she reminded him.

"I am now" he said.

"Why?"She asked. She knew Ron found this class boring and he was already taking the required course load.

"Because you're in it" he said simply.

"Aww" she cooed, and walked with him to her station.

"Is it okay if Ron's my partner from now on, Professor Sprout?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, sure dear" said Professor Sprout, distracted by a Mandrake.

Seamus entered the class and was annoyed to see Ron there. It was clear that Ron took his threat seriously and wasn't going to let Hermione out of his sight.


	8. Chapter 8

He glared across the room at Ron, Ron glared back.

Neither of them did anything during class, it was too risky with Professor Sprout around. When the bell rang, Seamus left with the rest of the class, while Hermione and Ron stayed behind.

At dinner that night, Hermione and Angelina got up to use the bathroom and Ron followed her.

"I can use the bathroom by myself" she said.

"I know, I just want to make sure you reach there safely" he said.

Angelina and Hermione entered the lavatory, while Ron waited outside.

"What's up with your boyfriend? He's way too clingy" said Angelina.

"No he's not, I guess he's just being protective" Hermione said.

"Whatever you say, the next thing you know, he'll be in here wiping your ass for you" laughed Angelina.

"Oh shut up" chuckled Hermione. Was Ron getting too possessive or was there something else going on? Hermione shook her head, she was just over analyzing.

That night in bed, she lay down on top Ron; she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Sweetie?" she asked

"Yes?" he answered.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"No, don't worry your pretty little head" he said.

"Don't patronize me!" she said, lifting her head up.

"Shh" he whispered, putting his finger to his lips.

He turned her over, putting her on her back. He started kissing her softly, but with such passion. She guessed he was trying to distract her, but at this point, she didn't care. He started biting her neck, sucking her flesh, in between each bite. She pushed him away for a second and said

"Wait." She cast silencing charms around the four poster bed. She didn't want her roommates to hear what was going on. "Okay, continue" she smirked.

They resumed the position and he proceeded to take her night shirt off. That was the only article of clothing she had on. He kissed and licked her cleavage, then made his way down to her vagina. He pushed her legs farther apart and started licking the clit. She moaned and grabbed the sheets with her fingers. He licked the clit faster and faster and she moved her hips up and down, in sync with his licking movements.

He started licking from the clit to the hole, Hermione was beside herself. She was so glad she put the silencing charms around her bed. It seemed that Ron was practicing this on some kind of fruit because he was just hitting all the spots that her body seemed to like. The nerves caused sensations to flow through her whole body. They made her back arch and her breathing turn to gasps.

Suddenly she reached the climax, where it felt that she was going to explode. Hot fluid came out of her vagina, right into Ron's mouth.

"Anything that comes from you, is delicious" Ron said, licking his lips.

"You're so gross" Hermione teased. She was so embarrassed for letting herself go like that, but she was also very pleased. That felt way too good.


	9. Chapter 9

After experiencing that awesome orgasm, Ron spent the night in Hermione's bed. Around 4 o'clock in the morning, Ron snuck out and went back to his dormitory. All in all, it was a pretty good night. As he crawled into bed, he licked his stained lips, smiled to himself and fell fast asleep.

The following morning, someone shaking him awaked Ron.

"Get up" Harry said, punching Ron in the back.

"Ouch" Ron growled, rubbing his back. "What time is it?'

"Time for you to get your butt up, it's 1 pm" said Harry.

"What?" he exclaimed, jumping up out of bed.

"Yeah" said Harry smiling "you must have had a pretty good time, last night."

"Eating takes a lot out of me" Ron smirked.

"Eating what exactly?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to take a shower," said Ron, avoiding the question and walking towards the door.

"Wow, you're reckless" Harry laughed, comprehending what Ron meant by "eating."

After a quick shower, Ron returned to the dormitory and Hermione was there, sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"Hi Baby!" she squealed, when he entered the room.

"Hi Sweetheart" he said, stooping down to kiss her on the lips.

"I came to check on you earlier but you were knocked out. I didn't want to wake you," she said.

"You should have," he said, sitting on the bed beside her, kissing her neck.

"Baby, let's not start that" she said, shoving him away.

"Start what?" he smiled, sliding his hand up her thigh.

"ANYWAYS!" she said loudly, jumping off the bed, "what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I thought I would go practice Quidditch with the guys" said Ron.

"Okay. Well me, Ginny and Luna are going to Hogsmeade for a little shopping," Hermione said.

"Good, I didn't want to leave you unoccupied" he said.

"Yeah and I feel like we've both have been neglecting our friends" Hermione said.

"Who needs friends when we have each other?" he asked, getting up off the bed and holding her in his arms.

"You're so right" she giggled, lovingly looking him in his eyes.

They passionately kiss. They only stop when they hear a voice.

"Ahem" Ginny coughed. "You guys are gross. Hermione are you coming or not?"

"Yes I am" Hermione said, kissing Ron again, waving goodbye and leaving with Ginny.

Ron put away a few of his things and headed down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Took you long enough" said Fred, throwing a broom at Ron to catch.

"What kept you?" asked Dean.

"Probably, Hermione," chorused Harry, Fred and George.

"Yeah whatever" said Ron, about to mount his broom.

"Wait" said Dean, "we're waiting for one other person."

And before Ron could ask whom, he sees Seamus walking towards them.


End file.
